Quelques notes pour se dévoiler
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: Chapitre unique SPOILERS TOME 5: Quand l'on se retrouve contraint à révéler ses plus intimes pensées à tous, quand l'agacement surmonte la sérénité, quand l'on étouffe à force de tout cacher au fond de soi...


IMPORTANT !!

  Vu l'insuccès du Mensuel de Poudlard et la bonne histoire (lol) que personne n'a lu, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fanfic complète. Ceux qui connaissent Buffy contre les vampires reconnaîtront.

  Comme c'est une sorte de comédie musicale, je vous indiquerai, avant chaque chanson, le titre original et l'interprète car je risque fort de changer quelques paroles par-ci par-là. Vous pourrez ainsi suivre l'histoire en chanson !

  Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture,

Samantha Dreamangel

Quelques notes pour se dévoiler

  Pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, Harry, Ron et Hermione montaient les escaliers qui menaient dans les cachots de Rogue afin de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils en avaient mal aux côtes et les larmes aux yeux. Alors qu'ils commençaient à se calmer, ils échangèrent un regard et rirent de plus belle. Pliés en deux, ils finirent par se laisser tomber à la table des Gryffondors, le souffle court et les joues empourprées. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans cet état-l : toute la classe de leur maison avait un début de hoquet. En revanche, les Serpentards n'avaient même pas une ombre de sourire. Mais ils avaient des circonstances atténuantes. Après tout, il aurait été plus qu'étonnant des les voir retrousser leur lèvre alors qu'ils venaient d'assister à l'humiliation de leur maître des potions préféré.

  En effet, les élèves de 6e année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard venaient d'avoir un cours de potion en commun qui avait plutôt mal tourné pour le professeur Rogue. Une fois encore, il avait réprimander Neville pour son manque de concentration, Harry et Ron pour les avoir surpris en train de discuter, et Hermione pour avoir aider Neville. Enfin, la bonne vieille rengaine ! Pestant contre les jeunes gens, il voulut leur montrer « comment l'on réalisait une potion correcte et réussie ». Il avait mélangé ses ingrédients tout en gardant un œil un peu trop attentif sur les Gryffondors, ce qui lui avait valu de faire on ne sait qu'elle fausse manœuvre. Ce fut alors que, dans un grand bruit et de nombreuses éclaboussures, la potion avait explosé. L'odeur nauséabonde s'était répandue comme une traîné de poudre dans la salle de classe et le professeur Rogue en avait été recouvert de la tête aux pieds. La dite potion étant d'une couleur vert foncé et très épaisse, le tableau avait été assez comique. La partie rouge et or de la classe n'avait pu contenir son hilarité bien longtemps, ce qui coûta une bonne cinquantaine de points à Gryffondor. Mais peu leur importait. Ils les regagneraient facilement.

  Pour Harry, c'était la première fois en quatre mois qu'il riait d'aussi bon cœur. Depuis la mort de Sirius et la découverte de la prophétie, sa vie avait prit une teinte grise de désespoir.  Il aurait préféré être écrasé par le Poudlard Express plutôt que de l'avouer à qui que se soit, mais il avait beaucoup pleuré cet été. En silence, laissant son cœur hurler pour lui, enfermé dans sa chambre à Privet Drive. Il ne croisait les Dursley que pour les repas, ne supportait plus de voir les photos des Mangemorts dans la Gazette du Sorcier, noyait sa tristesse dans le travail. Il n'aurait certes pas tenu le coup si Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas été là.

  Durant les deux mois de vacances, ils lui avaient écrit une quantité impressionnante de lettres. Des lettres de réconfort, d'amitié qui lui avait fait un bien fou. Il leur répondait et leur demandait ce qu'ils faisaient, ne voulant pas trop parler de lui. Hermione était partie en Bulgarie et avait prié Harry de ne rien dire à Ron, et ce dernier lui contait ses « fantastiques aventures au Terrier », comme il aimait appeler ses journées répétitives. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais cela suffisait à remonter le moral de Harry.

  Puis un jour, un jour tout à fait banal où il avait reçu ses lettres quotidiennes, il n'y tint plus : il déversa toute sa colère et sa peine sur un parchemin qu'il envoya ensuite au Terrier. Un seul message avait suffit, Hermione ayant rejoint Ron chez lui après son séjour chez Krum. Il leur avait parlé de ce qu'il contenait de puis trop longtemps : sa lassitude d'être différent, sa peur de les voir en danger par sa faute, la douleur qu'il ressentait de ne plus savoir Sirius en sécurité au 12 Square Grimmaurd, mais aussi de la prophétie… Et voici quelle avait été leur réponse :

 _Cher Harry,_

_ Ta lettre nous a bouleversée. Nous ne savons vraiment pas quoi te dire pour te réconforter. Nous avons donc décidé de ne pas nous attarder sur ces sujets, pour ne pas te peiner davantage. Nous aimerions juste que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Pour nous, tu es différent, mais pas de la façon dont te voient les gens. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et tu n'as pas besoin de le prouver. Nous aussi nous souffrons de la mort de Sirius_ (l'écriture bien soignée d'Hermione était devenue tremblante) _mais si nous restons ensemble, nous réussirons à tenir le coup. Quant à cette prophétie, elle ne se réalisera pas exactement comme elle a été prédite. Tu vaincras Tu-Sais-Qui, mais avec nous. C'est ensemble que l'on a commencé, c'est ensemble que nous finirons._

_ Au fait, bon anniversaire !_

_Amitiés,_

_Ron et Hermione_

Depuis ce jour, la douleur de Harry s'était atténuée. Elle était toujours présente, mais beaucoup moins étouffante. Il n'avait plus pleuré une seule fois et reprenait goût à la vie. Les retrouvailles du trio au 12 Square Grimmaurd, deux semaines avant la rentrée scolaire, n'en avaient donc été que plus chaleureuses encore. Harry n'avait jamais connu de meilleurs moments qu'en présence de ses amis.

  Maintenant, il n'y pensait presque plus et de toute façon, il était bien trop occupé à rire gorge déployée pour s'en soucier. Il ne savait pas quand son hilarité aurait prit fin. Certainement jamais si le professeur Dumbledor n'avait réclamé le silence dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves de Gryffondor se turent à contrecœur avec cependant, un large sourire idiot illuminant leur visage.

  -Bien, dit Dumbledor. Avant que vous ne vous jetiez sur votre repas, j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Une Dolit s'est introduite dans l'école.

  Devant le silence curieux des élèves, le directeur crut bon de préciser :

  -Une Dolit est une petite fée ayant le pouvoir de faire chanter à quiconque ce qu'il a au fond du cœur. Par exemple, si l'un d'entre vous a une très grande faim et que la Dolit passait par-là, vous vous mettriez à danser et chanter combien vous êtes pressé de passer à table. Mais à par le fait que les cours risque d'être plus captivant qu'à l'ordinaire, rien ne change. Et n'ayez crainte, cette petite fée est inoffensive et encore très jeune. Vous ne courez donc aucun danger. Nous essaierons d'y remédier le plus tôt possible. Maintenant, bon appétit !

  Ce fut sur ces bonnes paroles que les élèves entamèrent leur déjeuner.

  -J'espère que cette fée ne s'en prendra pas à nous. Tu imagine si on commençait à chanter qu'on n'en a marre de Rogue ! On risque de perdre tous nos points.

  Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendaient au parc afin de se détendre sous leur arbre préféré. Ron venait de leur annoncer ce qu'il pensait de la Dolit en captivité.

  -J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne s'en prenne à toute l'école, répondit Hermione. Surtout si elle est jeune. Elle aura envie de s'amuser. J'ai lu un livre dans la bibliothèque de Viktor, que…

  -Dans la bibliothèque de _qui _? s'exclama Ron.

  Hermione voulut lui répondre avec calme et naturel, quand elle se souvint qu'il n'était pas au courant de son voyage en Bulgarie. Elle rougit et regarda obstinément ses chaussures. Harry, pour part, soupira et esquissa un sourire en coin. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être exaspéré de la dispute naissante de ses amis, ou heureux de les voir reprendre un comportement normal malgré les temps sombres.

  -Tu n'es quand même pas allée en Bulgarie cet été, n'est-ce pas ?

  -Et en quoi cela te gênerait-il?

  Harry songea qu'elle aurait pu éviter de dire ça…

  -Je te demande pardon ! explosa Ron, ses oreilles commençant à rougir. Puis-je te rappeler Hermione, que c'est un élève de Durmstrang ! Ecole réputée pour son enseignement en magie noire !

  -Oh, tu es de mauvaise foi ! s'écria à son tour Hermione. Si tu dis ça, c'est juste parce que tu es jaloux, encore et toujours de lui !

  Et un point pour Miss Granger ! Le teint de Ron devint plus foncé encore.

  -Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Parce que tu sais très bien que j'aie raison et que ne veux pas l'admettre ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un d'autre a un meilleur raisonnement, ça t'énerve !

  Hermione parut abasourdie. Pendant un instant, elle ne trouva rien à répondre, tant la réplique de Ron était stupide.

  -Ce que tu peux être bête ! lança-t-elle enfin. Ce que je sais surtout, c'est que dès que l'on prononce le nom de Viktor, tu te mets en pétard. Et le plus amusant dans tout ça, c'est qu'on ne sait même pas pourquoi !

  -Et c'est moi qui suis bête ! Après ce que tu viens de dire, on se le demande !

  Harry riait silencieusement. Le sujet de la dispute en lui-même étant stupide, leurs arguments de défense ne pouvaient pas être intelligents. Alors qu'il allait s'interposer afin d'y mettre à terme, une musique retentit de nulle part. Une musique entraînante qui donnait envie de danser. Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir d'où elle sortait, cependant il ne vit aucun instrument. C'était certainement la Dolit. Il voulut avertir ses amis et déguerpir en vitesse mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix : c'était Ron et Hermione qui chantaient !

**(Priscilla : « juste pour savoir »)**

_Hermione :_

_  « J'en ai bien plus qu'assez_

_De toutes ces idioties_

_Oh, jamais je n'aurais pens_

_Que tu m'énerverais ainsi_

_Crois-moi mon ami_

_Ta jalousie,_

_Me donne envie_

_De graver mes doigts_

_Sur l'écarlate de tes joues_

_Dis-moi quand_

_Enfin tu t'calmeras_

_Et me laisseras tranquille_

_Pourtant je ne sais pas pourquoi_

_Toi et moi c'pas facile _(=c'est pas facile)

Dis-moi quand 

_Tu cesseras enfin_

_D'être possessif à ce point_

_Comprends un peu mes efforts vains_

_Tu n'saisis rien à rien »_

  Ron était resté immobile et la regardait chanter avec un air qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il ne semblait pas pour autant surpris du fait qu'elle soit en train suivre une chorégraphie bien précise, faisait des gestes et des pas exactement au bon moment, comme si elle dansait. Harry, lui, en avait  les yeux bien ronds. Il connaissait les crises de son amie par cœur mais la voir en faire une comédie musicale, s'en devenait assez troublant. Surtout qu'elle avait une voix magnifique…

_Ron :_

« Je vois, 

_Donc Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, me trouve trop jaloux_

_A son goût_

_Et bien crois-moi_

_Je suis beaucoup moins jaloux qu'toi_

_Si j'me souviens bien_

_Reine des sereins _

_R'gard d'assassin_

_Fixant Peau-D'-Satin_

_Les yeux incandescents d'venin _

_Dis-moi quand_

_Ton p'tit air supérieur_

_Me lâcheras les baskets_

_Pourtant j'ai pas besoin d'avoir peur_

_T'es plus une devinette_

_Dis-moi quand _

_Tes grands airs de préfètes_

_Se seront estompés _

_Gardant une odeur d'amourette_

_M'écœurant à moiti_

  A son tour, Hermione regarda Ron danser et chanter avec un regard des plus noirs. Alors que la musique continuait de retentir, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, croisèrent les bras, et se fixèrent dans les yeux. Ils attendirent le bon moment, puis chantèrent en cœur :

_Les deux :_

_« R'garde-toi juste devant moi_

_Avec c'sourire narquois qui m'fait pas r'culer d'un pas_

_T'oses même pas m'le dire à moi_

_T'es à court de répliques encore plus stupides que toi »_

  La plupart des élèves présents autour d'eux dans le parc se tordaient de rire. Harry se retenait à grand-peine de les imiter. Un seul fou rire par journée lui suffisait. De plus, il savait que s'il se moquait de ses amis alors qu'ils étaient sous l'emprise de la Dolit, ils ne manqueraient pas de lui rendre la pareille dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

 _Hermione :_

_« Dis-moi quand_

_Tu voudras bien m'lâcher_

_Pour qu'je puisse respirer_

_Cessant ces agaçants grogn'ments_

_Qui me vrillent les tympans_

_Ron :_

_Dis-moi quand_

_Ta maudite fiert_

_Ce sera éclipsée_

_Contents d'être débarrass_

_De la reine des casse-pieds»  _

  Les élèves applaudirent d'un air moqueur alors que Ron et Hermione se fixaient, ahuris. Ils semblaient avoir oublié leur querelle et complètement perdus. Sans plus attendre, ils rejoignirent un Harry affichant un grand sourire à défaut de ne pas éclater de rire.

  Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent enfin sous leur arbre, en silence. Les deux amis n'osaient plus se regarder. Mais après quelques instants, Ron finit par dire :

  -C'était vraiment bizarre. C'était comme si…

  -Comme si on ne contrôlait plus ce que l'on disait, acheva Hermione. C'est étrange comme sensation…

  Ils se turent à nouveau. Puis Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

  -En tout cas, je préfère loin vous entendre chanter que hurler !

  Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

  Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient rentrés au château, puis dans leur dortoir respectif. Harry et Ron rangeaient leurs affaires pour le cours qui aurait lieu lundi, avant d'aller dîner. Désormais qu'ils étaient seuls, Harry décida d'aborder « le sujet qui fâche ». Il n'en avait pas parlé avec Ron de toutes les vacances, trop heureux de le retrouver. Mais après cette dispute, il se devait mettre certaines choses au clair. Il s'éclaircit donc la gorge, et commença :

  -Dis-moi Ron, j'ai une question à te poser. Oh, rien de…hum…enfin, simple curiosit

  -Je t'écoute, répondit-il, l'air soupçonneux.

  -Je me demandais si, par un pur hasard, tu ne serais pas un peu…amoureux d'Hermione…

  Ron papillonna des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Il paraissait ne pas avoir compris la question de son ami. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues et aux oreilles. Après un moment où il le contempla, surpris et embarrassé, il bafouilla :

  -Je ne vois…hum, pas de quoi tu veux parler…

  Devant cette soudaine gêne, Harry lui sourit tout en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire avouer facilement.

  -Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

  -Je n'ai rien à te dire sur ce sujet, déclara Ron.

  -Oh, je crois que si, insista son ami. Allez, vas-y.

  Voyant qu'il s'obstinait à ne rien répondre, Harry ajouta :

  -Pour ma part, je pense que tu en veux personnellement à un certain attrapeur bulgare et que tu as grand besoin de te confier à quelqu'un…

  Ron hésita. Il hésita un long moment, un moment qui s'éternisa. Il s'éternisa jusqu'à l'instant où une mélodie lente et mélancolique retentit dans le dortoir. Harry et Ron sursautèrent. La Dolit refaisait des siennes. Comme il semblait plus qu'évident que la victime était à nouveau Ron, les épaules de ce dernier s'affaissèrent et il leva les yeux au ciel dans un signe d'exaspération.

**(kyo : « je saigne encore »)**

_« Il a le droit_

_De poser ses mains sur son corps_

_Il a le droit_

_De respirer son odeur_

_Il a même droit _

_Aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_

_Et moi_

_La chaleur de sa voix dans le cœur_

_Et ça fait mal_

_Crois-moi, une lame_

_Enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde-la_

_Même pas l'ombre d'une larme._

_Et je saigne encore_

_Je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je la blesse dans un dernier effort »_

  Et la chanson continua. Plus elle avançait, plus Ron semblait désespéré. Sa voix tremblait un peu, et ses yeux devenaient vitreux. Sa gorge se serrait, son ventre se nouait. Cette chanson lui faisait mal tout en le soulageant d'un poids qu'il traînait depuis trop longtemps. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Savoir qu'Hermione se faisait toucher, regarder et peut-être embrasser ?… par Viktor Krum le rendait malade. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait pris ça pour de la jalousie et cette constatation le fit se sentir idiot. C'était évident, cela sautait aux yeux. De la jalousie pure et simple. Et pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Parce qu'il était amoureux…

  La chanson s'acheva enfin. Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit. Harry le regarda, un peu décontenancé. Son ami venait de lui révéler un secret très important pour lui. Il voulut le réconforter, lui dire qu'Hermione n'avait rien à faire de Krum, que Ron comptait beaucoup plus que lui aux yeux de la jeune fille. A un point qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Et il allait lui prouver…

  -Voilà, Harry, soupira Ron. Je crois que je t'ai tout dit. Est-ce qu'on peut aller manger maintenant ?

  Mais Harry n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi.

  -Ca fait depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

  -Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

  Nouveau silence.

  -Je m'en doutais, dit alors Harry.

  -Comment ça ?

  -C'était assez évident. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'y peux rien si tu as la discrétion d'un hippogriffe…

  -Très drôle…

  Harry vint s'asseoir auprès de Ron qui semblait désemparé.

  -Tu vas le lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il.

  Ron eut un bref rire éloquent.

  -Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que non…

  -Tu devrais, pourtant.

  -Et pourquoi, dis-moi ?

  Harry haussa les sourcils.

  -Ben, parce que c'est certainement réciproque.

  Le visage de Ron sembla s'illuminer soudain.

  -C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

  -Non, mon instinct.

  L'illumination laissa place à une ombre.

  -Ca ne veut rien dire, alors…

  -Que tu dis ! Je suis certain du contraire ! Attends un peu que la Dolit s'en prenne à elle, tu verras.

  Ron ne sembla pas convaincu pour autant.

  -Moui, si tu le dis…

  Une fois le dîner terminé, Harry, Ron – qui n'avait pas été très bavard durant le repas – et Hermione rejoignaient leur salle commune. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le foyer de la cheminée, Ron marmonna qu'il était fatigué et qu'il montait se coucher, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls. Celle-ci le regarda grimper les marches avec une mine impossible à déchiffrer. Alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte du dortoir des garçons, elle se tourna vers Harry qui s'assit sur un canapé. Après une légère hésitation, Hermione se lança.

  -Harry ?

  -Oui ?

  -Je peux te parler ?

  -Je t'écoute, Hermione.

  Puis, devant son air confus, il s'inquiéta.

  -Quelque chose ne va pas ?

  -Oh, non, rien de bien grave, c'est juste que…je me sens bizarre depuis quelques temps…quand…quand je suis en présence de…de Ron.

  Harry réprima un sourire.

  -Bizarre comment ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

  Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, une petite musique s'entama. Harry, en voyant l'expression outrée et rageuse de son amie, eut un petit rire à peine audible. Ce n'était vraiment pas leur jour…

  Et Hermione commença à chanter :

**  (De la bande originale de Hercule – Walt Disney : « Jamais je n'avouerais »)**

_Hermione :_

_« S'il y a un prix pour manque de jugement_

_Je crois que j'ai le ticket gagnant_

_Nul homme ne vaut de souffrir autant_

_C'est de l'histoire ancienne_

_Je jette, j'enchaîne »_

  Harry était heureux de la tournure des choses, et voulut dire son opinion à Hermione. Mais il pensa bien « dire » et non pas « chanter ».

_Harry :_

_« Qui crois-tu donc tromper ?_

_Ton cœur en feu est amoureux_

_N'essais pas de cacher_

_La passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux_

_Pourquoi tant le nier ?_

_Il t'a envoûtée_

_Il t'a ensorcelée »_

_Hermione :_

_« Non, non, jamais_

_Je ne dirais_

_Non, non »_

_Harry :_

_« Ton cœur soupir_

_Pourquoi Mentir ?_

_Oh, oh… »_

_Hermione :_

_« C'est trop banal_

_D'être sentimentale_

_J'avais pourtant appris la leçon_

_Mon cœur connaissait la chanson_

_Mais tout vacille_

_Accroche-toi ma fille_

_T'as l'cœur trop fragile_

_Et puis en péril »_

  Elle chantait comme si elle donnait une explication logique à une situation illogique.

_Harry :_

_« Pourquoi nier, c'est dément_

_Le tourment de tes sentiments_

_Tu luttes aveuglément_

_Quand tu mords c'est passionnément_

_Tu l'appelle c'est normal_

_La passion t'emballe_

_Et ça fait très, très, très, très mal »_

_Hermione :_

_« Non, non_

_Jamais_

_Je n'avouerais_

_Non, non »_

_Harry :_

_« Même si _

_Tu nies_

_Tu souris _

_Car tu l'aime »_

  Elle commençait à s'énerver et à chanter plus fougueusement encore. Encore plus têtue que Ron, songea Harry…

_Hermione :_

_« Fiche-moi la paix_

_Je n'suis pas amoureuse »_

_Harry :_

_« Lis sur mes lèvres_

_Tu t'enfièvre _

_Car tu l'aime »_

_Hermione :_

_« Jamais, jamais_

_Je n'te dirais_

_Jamais, jamais_

_Je n'oserais »_

  En revanche, maintenant, elle semblait être à court d'arguments. Son visage s'adoucissait et ses répliques devenaient de plus en plus incertaines.

_Harry :_

_« C'est pas la peine_

_D'hésiter_

_Car tu l'aime »_

  Cette fois, elle ne chercha même pas à protester. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de Harry, le regard rêveur et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ Hermione :_

_« Oh…_

_Oserais-je_

_Un jour_

_T'avouer comme je…_

_T'aime… »_

  Hermione se tourna vers Harry, les joues quelque peu écarlates.

  -Merci, dit-elle.

  -Mais à ton service, Hermignonne.

  Elle l'enlaça fort contre elle, et il lui rendit son étreinte. Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione se desserra de Harry, lui donna un bref baiser sur la joue puis, monta à son tour dans son dortoir.

  Harry resta encore un peu assis sur son canapé avant de monter les marches qui le séparaient de son lit bien douillet. Après tout, la journée avait été bien chargée. Alors qu'il se glissait sous ses couvertures pourpres, une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Une idée géniale qui allait remédier à cette stupide guerre…

  Il avait tout prévu. L'endroit, le moment et, le plus important, il n'avait pas oublié la fée. En effet, grâce au hasard, il avait réussit à capturer la petite Dolit. C'était arrivé le lendemain de son duo avec Hermione. Il était parti chercher un livre à la bibliothèque et, au détour d'un couloir, il avait croisé la fée qui dormait paisiblement sur la tête d'une statue. Avec précaution, il l'avait prit d'une main tremblante pour ensuite l'enfermée dans l'ancienne cage de Croûtard que Ron avait bien voulu lui prêter. Il l'avait gardée une bonne semaine durant laquelle la Dolit s'était attachée à lui. Ce fut donc avec enthousiasme qu'elle accepta de faire un petit travail pour lui. Elle allait faire chanter Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. C'est-à-dire, aujourd'hui…

  Harry, Ron et Hermione paraissaient au bord du lac de Poudlard en ce bel après-midi de septembre. Ils avaient terminé leurs devoirs de la semaine et profitaient de leur week-end. Harry n'avait plus reparlé avec ses amis de leur confession. Leur chanson semblait les avoir soulagé d'un grand poids et ils ne montraient pas l'envie d'en discuter. De toute façon, ils n'en auraient bientôt plus besoin…

  Au bout d'un moment, Harry prétexta un besoin urgent, et s'éclipsa. Il se cacha derrière un buisson où l'attendait la petite Dolit. Il lui fit signe qu'elle avait à présent carte blanche. Elle partit dans la direction de Ron et Hermione avec un grand sourire.

  Ron s'allongea dans l'herbe, imité par Hermione qui ferma ses paupières. Ron en profita pour l'observer. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, et son visage serein… Elle était belle, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et il l'aimait, maintenant il en était certain.

  Il était là, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit une mélodie retentir autour de lui. Il fut soudain prit de panique. Harry n'avait pas relâché la Dolit, tout de même ! Si elle venait le faire chanter maintenant, il aillait certainement tout divulguer à Hermione…

  Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que se soit, à son plus grand étonnement, Hermione se redressa et chanta à sa place :

**(Priscilla : « qui que tu soit »)**

_Hermione :_

_« Je n'sais pas_

_Du tout pourquoi tu me fais cet_

_Effet-l_

_Malgré l'agacement d'ma voix_

_J'te réprimande_

_Et après je me d'mande_

_C'que reflétaient_

_Tes yeux quand y m'regardaient »_

  Dissimulé dans son buisson, Harry contemplait la scène avec satisfaction. Il vit Hermione se lever puis, toiser Ron avec un mélange de perplexité et de tendresse.

_« Et seule dans mon lit_

_Je pleure la nuit_

_Certaine_

_Qu'pour toi c'n'est pas pareil_

_Et seule dans mon lit_

_Je réfléchis_

_Sereine_

_Au pourquoi de ma peine »_

  Un vent soudain vint tourbillonner autour d'Hermione, lui faisant virevolter ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux et leva la tête tout en continuant à chanter.

_ « J'ignore quand et le comment_

_Un désir inconscient_

_Une histoire dont l'commencement _

_Est un peu différent »_

  Ron se leva à son tour. Il avait comprit le message et se positionna alors à quelques centimètres seulement d'Hermione, afin de lui chanter avec tout son bonheur :

_Ron :_

_« Je n'soupçonnais _

_Alors pas_

_Que nos disputes aient_

_ Un but inconcevable, ce l'était_

_Comprends mon_

_Raisonnement devant tant_

_D'exaltation pour un gars même pas mignon »_

  Hermione rit à cette remarque bien digne d'un Weasley jaloux et s'aperçut avec un joyeux étonnement qu'il venait de lui prendre les mains…

_« Et seul dans mon lit_

_De jalousie_

_Je sens_

_Mon cœur qui se meurtrie _

_Et seul dans mon lit _

_Pour toi j'souris_

_Pourtant_

_Je n'avais pas compris »_

  Un nouveau tourbillon de vent vint les entourer alors que Ron plaçait les mains d'Hermione sur ses épaules, et mettait les siennes sur la taille de la jeune fille.

_« J'ignore quand et le comment_

_C'est arrivé pourtant_

_Inévitable châtiment_

_D'un désir trop puissant »_

  Ron serra un peu plus Hermione contre lui et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Harry, toujours derrière son buisson, affichait un sourire attendri.

_Les deux :_

_« Si l'on m'avait dit_

_Un jour que j't'appelerai mon_

_Amour_

_J'les aurais traité de fous_

_Mais maint'nant qu'j'te vois_

_Je n'pense plus qu'à toi_

_T'frôlant d'mes doigts_

_Et à tes lèvres sur moi_

_ Toi l'ami(e) de mes onze ans_

_Maint'nant c'est différent_

_De tout nouveaux sentiments_

_De jeunes adolescents_

_J'ignore quand mais pas l'comment_

_Car il est évident_

_Tu es toi c'est suffisant_

_Je t'aime tout simplement » _

  La musique commença à faiblir, en même temps que leur voix. Plus le son baissait, plus leurs visages se reprochaient. Lorsque retentirent les notes finales, leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec délicatesse. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, car, de toute façon, le temps ne comptait plus. Tout était silencieux autour d'eux. Le monde était devenu dérisoire. La seule chose important en cet instant, était la présence de l'autre…

  Harry décida de les laisser. Il était heureux pour eux. Après la promesse qu'ils lui avaient faite, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour eux. De plus, ils méritaient de connaître le bonheur avant qu'ils ne soient à nouveau en danger par sa faute. C'était bête, mais il commença à penser à Sirius. A Cedric, à ses parents… A tous ces gens morts pour lui ou à cause de lui. Et tous ceux qui mourraient dans un futur proche. Qui seraient les prochains sur la liste ? Lupin, Maugrey Fol Œil, Ron et Hermione ? Il ne le supporterait pas.

  Perdu dans ses sombres songes, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il arrivait à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il ne s'aperçut non plus pas que la Dolit, surprise de ne pas avoir reçut de remerciements, l'avait suivi. Tout en soupirant, il s'appuya à un arbre. La petite fée fut triste de voir celui qu'elle s'était choisi comme « maître », aussi désemparé. Elle pensa alors qu'une petite chanson lui ferait du bien…

  Une mélodie lente et désespérée résonna de nulle part. La Dolit se posa sur l'épaule de Harry qui la fixa avec désapprobation. Mais il dut tout de même se résigner à chanter toute sa douleur et sa peine…

**(Eve Angeli : « elle »)**

_Harry :_

_« Un rayon de lumière vert aveuglant_

_A marqué un front nu_

_Suffit à briser des vies_

_Je le sais car il a détruit la mienne_

_Sur son passage chaotique ravageant père et mère_

_En me laissant l'odeur du sang, d'la mort et d'la haine_

_J'cherche encore le bonheur, je ne trouve que la misère _

_Il brûle en moi un feu_

_Qui, toujours, incendie mon cœur_

_Qui se voit dans le vert de mes yeux_

_Aussi verts que la source de la peur et de tous ces malheurs _

_Qui me ronge et m'blesse de l'intérieur_

_Mais jamais la joie ne reste longtemps_

_Et me rappelle brusquement que je n'peux vivre heureux_

_Cette vision étouffante du sang_

_De ceux que j'aime et m'sont chaleureux_

_Je perds ainsi à jamais leur regard bienveillant_

_Ainsi depuis cet instant où tu es parti_

_Toi l'étoile de ma vie qui à jamais ne brille_

_Tu me donne le courage_

_Tu es ma soiffe de vengeance _

_Bien plus forte que n'importe quel mirage_

_Tu m'fais croire en la chance qui pourrait apporter ma délivrance_

_T'es ma force, tu me redonne confiance_

_Oui, confiance…_

_Si pour toi et pour tous les protéger_

_Je devrais le combattre à me faire saigner_

_Je le ferais…_

_Une prophétie n'est rien_

_Tout seul se construit le destin_

_C'est ainsi que je ferais le mien_

_Heureux et bien vivant, je pourrai connaître mes petits-enfants_

_Mes amis se marieront un jour _

_Oui un jour… »_

Au file de la chanson, Harry s'était mis à chanter de plus en plus fort, se libérant de sa rage, de son désespoir. Lorsque la musique s'acheva, il se laissa tomber au pied de l'arbre, haletant. La Dolit voleta à sa hauteur avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que son compagnon soit aussi en colère contre sa vie. Harry lui rendit son sourire.

  -Merci. Ca m'a fait du bien…

  Et c'était vrai. Cette chanson lui avait fait prendre conscience que la tournure de cette fichue prophétie ne tenait qu'à lui. Il allait donc faire en sorte à ce qu'elle lui soit favorable. Et il allait réussir. Il allait vaincre Lord Voldemort. Pour lui, pour Sirius, pour Ron et Hermione, pour que la nouvelle génération de sorcier puisse dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Par le feu qui incendiait son cœur, il allait gagner cette guerre !

_FIN_

_De Samantha Dremangel_

(Review, please !)


End file.
